Tu vas me le payer Harry Potter
by Iliade de l'Internet
Summary: Harry courait dans le château, il ne fallait surtout pas que son poursuivant le rattrape ou il allait mourir. Quand courir est une question de survie. Slash explicite, créature


****Disclamé:**** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

 ** **Rating :**** M

 ** **Présentation:**** Je me présente, je m'appelle Sheilaellana et je fais partie d'un groupe sur fanfiction qui est l'Iliade de l'Internet. Si vous voulez plus de renseignement sur notre groupe, allez donc faire un tour sur notre profil.

Donc comme je le disais je suis Sheilaellana et les personnes de mon groupe mon mis au défi d'écrire un OS, pour que vous puissiez comprendre les termes du défis les voici :

 ** **Les règles générales :****

\- Seules les personnes ayant décrété qu'ils participent peuvent êtres défié.

\- 1 à 2 semaines maxi pour l'écriture.

\- Grand max 9000 mots.

\- Le plus souvent un cross over.

 ** **Le thème de l'OS : ****

\- Couples imposé (yaoi obligatoire).

\- Idée générale imposée.

 ** **J'ai eu comme défi :****

\- Couple :HP / Bill Weasley

\- L'idée imposé : un personnage du couple possessif, créature/héritage possible.

 ** **Remarques: **** J'aimerais dire au passage que c'est mon premier écrit, alors soyez tolérant car cela n'a pas été simple à l'écrire. Comme vous l'avez compris cette histoire est un yaoi donc les homophobes sont priés de dégager de là et les personnes restantes étant prévenus ne pourront pas venir me faire le reproche. J'attire également votre attention que l'OS comporte des scènes explicites donc une fois encore je ne veux aucuns commentaires déplacés pour cela.

J'ai corrigé au maximum mes fautes et mes camardes ont également corrigé l'histoire, donc normalement vous devriez trouver peu de fautes. J'accepte toutes les remarques du moment qu'elles sont constructives.

Je vous laisse donc là avec mes remarques et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire mon OS.

* * *

 ** **Tu vas me le payer Harry Potter****

Harry courait à toute allure dans les couloirs du château, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil derrière son dos dans l'espoir que son poursuivant n'était pas derrière lui.

Non mais quel con, pensait Harry, comment ai-je fait pour me mettre dans cette situation?

Il s'arrêta à un croisement, et se prit la tête entre les mains pour réfléchir.

\- Où est-ce que je vais maintenant ? Si je vais tout droit, je vais vers la grande salle, à droite c'est exclu sauf si je veux aller dire bonjour à cette chauve-souris graisseuse et pas question de revenir sur mes pas, maugréa-t-il.

Il entendit des bruits derrière lui. S'il ne dépêchait pas un tout petit peu à se décider, il pourrait dire merci à sa liberté. Il ne fallait surtout pas que son poursuivant le rattrape. Effrayé d'être rattrapé et de ne pas savoir ce qu'allait lui faire ce dernier si il restait là, le jeune homme décida de prendre à gauche. Après tout mieux vaut se diriger vers un endroit sombre où personne n'aurait l'idée de s'y aventurer.

Et la course reprit de plus belle. Harry ne prêtait pas attention aux couloirs défiler les uns après les autres, ni même aux lumières faiblir et s'éteindre peu à peu pour le laisser dans l'obscurité. Après tout peu lui importait d'avoir de la lumière ou non. Grâce à son héritage il voyait très bien dans le noir. Enfin… pas si bien que ça apparemment sinon il ne se retrouverait pas en ce moment dans un pétrin pareil. Mais bon, cela avait été tellement tentant d'embrasser ses lèvres si roses, à force d'être mordillées. Il revoit encore ce regard empli de désir. Et puis comment résister à ses supplications, il n'était après tout qu'un garçon avec les hormones en folie. Bon d'accord être un succube n'aide pas vraiment mais bon, désirable comme l'avait été Théodore Nott, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait résisté dans d'autres situations. Théo l'avait gentiment et délicieusement chauffé durant le cours d'histoire de la magie. Tout en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, il avait mis ses doigts dans sa bouche et c'était fait un malin plaisir de les lécher, sans même que le professeur Binns ne le remarque. Évidement Harry s'était très vite sentit à l'étroit dans son caleçon, et à la fin du cours, il avait suivi Théo dans une vieille salle de cours désaffectée, pour régler ce petit problème qui était, il faut bien l'avouer, très agréable.

Tout dans ses pensées Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu du couloir. Il allait reprendre sa course quand soudain il sentit un sortilège le toucher dans le dos. S'écroulant par terre, ses dernières pensées furent que finalement il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin et que maintenant il aurait à subir les tortures les plus douloureuses et inimaginables de son poursuivant, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il n'aperçut pas le regard furieux de l'homme qui l'avait attrapé, ni même entendit ses paroles qui en aurait glacées plus d'un.

\- Tu vas me le payer Harry Potter. Prépare-toi à crier, lui promit la voix.

* * *

Harry se réveilla dans une pièce sombre, seules quelques bougies éparpillées autour du lit dans lequel il se trouvait, éclairaient la pièce. Le jeune brun regarda ce qui l'entourait. Dans la pièce il n'y avait qu'un lit à baldaquins dont les rideaux rouges sang tournoyaient autour de celui-ci, pour trainer ensuite par terre, ils donnaient ainsi à la pièce une ambiance plus sombre, accentuée par cette couleur sang. Il n'y avait pas même une fenêtre pour donner d'avantage de lumière dans cette pièce austère. Harry ne reconnut pas du tout le lieu et commençait à se demander dans quel pétrin il s'était encore fourré pour se retrouver dans un endroit pareil, et s'il était encore à Poudlard.

Il voulut se lever mais il remarqua très vite que cela fut impossible vu qu'il avait les poignets attachés au montant du lit. Il avait beau tirer dessus, les liens ne voulurent pas se défaire, le salopard qui l'avait attaché connaissait son domaine, ces nœuds-là n'étaient pas à la portée du premier venu. Le jeune homme commença très vite à paniquer, comment allait-il pouvoir sortir d'ici, pensait intérieurement Harry.

C'est à ce moment-là que quelque chose bougea sur sa droite dans le coin de la pièce. Il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas le voir, c'était la deuxième fois dans la journée qu'il ne remarquait pas qu'on l'observait à son insu. Petit à petit l'homme dans l'ombre s'avança, et une partie de son visage s'éclaira grâce aux lueurs de la bougie volant dans le vide.

Harry ne put que rester émerveillé face à tant de beauté. L'homme était grand et mince, il devait faire au moins les 1m90, et ses jambes longues étaient moulées dans un pantalon de cuir noir, qui mettait en valeur son magnifique fessier, devant lequel bavait le jeune Griffondor. Il avait des yeux bleus encadrés par de longs cils noirs. Il était tout en muscles, aucune graisse ne faisait défaut à ce véritable Apollon. Mais ce qui attirait au premier regard était cette chevelure de feu. Son ravisseur portait les cheveux en catogan, attachés par une ficelle de cuir.

Cependant aussi magnifique que soit cet homme tout droit sorti d'un fantasme interdit au moins de 20ans, on ne pouvait pas manquer le fait qu'il était tendu. Sa mâchoire était crispée et les doigts de sa main gauche ne cessaient de se fermer et de s'ouvrir comme si il cherchait à reprendre le contrôle sur lui. L'homme semblait furieux et ses yeux bleus n'arrêtaient pas de fusiller du regard le jeune homme étendu dans le lit.

Face à lui Harry pris peur devant l'aura noir de l'homme et commença à se recroqueviller sur lui-même. L'homme s'approcha du lit, semblable à un félin qui jouait avec sa proie, et Harry avait bien peur d'être la proie. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. L'homme une fois près du lit leva la main vers le visage du jeune homme, ce dernier tourna la tête et essaya de se cacher comme s'il avait peur de se prendre un coup, l'homme arrêta aussitôt son geste et sa fureur se fit plus grande encore qu'elle ne l'était. Mais cette fois teintée de colère.

\- Je ne vais pas te frapper Harry même si je suis dans mon parfait droit de le faire. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? interrogea Bill.

\- Je…

\- Tais-toi, je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses. C'est la 6èmefois que tu me fais ça Harry. Il me semble que je t'avais prévenu de ce qu'il allait arriver si tu recommençais

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, protesta le jeune homme.

\- Pas de ta faute ? Non mais dis-moi que je rêve ? s'écria le rouquin. Tu oses dire ça, alors que c'est toi qui t'es comporté comme une véritable chatte en chaleur. Je te signale au passage que je t'ai vu te trémousser devant ce Nott et que tout à l'heure tu prenais grand plaisir à le sucer.

\- Je suis désolé je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça mais tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister quand on me chauffe. Il m'est tombé dessus, comme ça après le cours d'histoire. Et pendant celui-ci il n'arrêtait pas de me faire de l'œil.

\- Et toi bien sûr comme un véritable gentleman, tu t'es proposé pour réglé le problème et lui donné ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Mais il était si mignon, comment aurais-je pu lui dire non ?

Bill pris Harry par les cheveux et souleva sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs deux nez se touchent. Ses yeux fouillèrent dans ceux du jeune brun et ce dernier pu lire du dégoût dans son regard.

\- Tu sais que tu es pire qu'une pute, dit Bill le regardant avec répugnance.

\- Arrête, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, protesta fortement Harry en s'arrachant à l'emprise de l'homme.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? Hein ? Dis-moi comment appelle-t-on un homme qui passe son temps à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, qui se fait baiser par tous les mecs de l'école ?

\- C'est pas vrai ! Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui et encore moins avec tout le monde.

\- Ah oui, aujourd'hui Nott, le mois dernier il me semble que c'était Malfoy, Boot et Colin. Et ne parlons surtout pas du fait que tu aies couché en début d'année scolaire avec Seamus, Zabini, Alexandre, Thomas, et encore moins que tu as flirté avec pas mal d'autres garçons. Même Rogue a eu le droit à ton numéro. Essaye de me dire maintenant que tu ne couches pas avec tout le monde.

\- Tu sais que c'est à cause de mon héritage. Tu crois que c'est drôle d'être un succube peut-être ? Je ne l'ai pas demandé et puis de toute façon c'est de ta faute. Tu n'as qu'à être là au moment où j'ai mes chaleurs, tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de baiser quand elles arrivent, lui reprocha le jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui te force à coucher avec tous ces mecs, dit le rouquin en lui prenant le menton, et en le serrant entre ses longs doigts.

\- Sois présent la prochaine fois et tu n'auras pas à me surprendre avec un autre que toi.

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas mon beau succube, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ça je peux te le jurer, promit Bill avec une lueur dans les yeux qui lui promettait milles souffrances si le Griffondor outrepassait son ordre. Albus m'a engagé comme nouveau professeur de défense. Je vais t'avoir à l'œil partir d'aujourd'hui.

Harry voulut détourner la tête mais le rouquin resserra son emprise sur son menton, lui causant ainsi plus de douleur. Ne pouvant guère se détacher, il fut forcé d'accepter sa défaite face au plus vieux.

\- Maintenant Harry tu le payera de m'avoir trompé une fois de plus, repris Bill.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

\- Je vais te punir, et crois-moi tu vas regretter de m'avoir mis en colère car ta punition va durer très, très longtemps, dit le rouquin en relâchant enfin son menton.

Bill monta à califourchon sur les cuisses d'Harry et l'embrassa violement, n'hésitant pas à le mordre aux lèvres. Harry hurla de douleur et voulu se dégager mais c'était sans compter sur la force de l'homme. Celui-ci lui attrapa son menton et l'obligea à subir le baiser. Sa langue força le passage, vint à la rencontre du succube et toutes deux se léchèrent et tournoyèrent ensemble dans un ballet connu des amants.

Quand Bill le relâcha, Harry était à court d'oxygène. Ce fut pire quand l'homme se mit à se frotter contre son entre-jambe. Harry se sentit durcir et haleta. Il gémit devant l'homme et celui-ci eut un sourire victorieux. Il continua sa longue torture et ses mains se mirent à voyager le long du corps du petit brun. Il les fit passer en-dessous du t-shirt et effleura ses côtes. Il releva peu à peu le vêtement et chaque parcelle de peau qui était découverte fit un peu plus durcir l'homme qui commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Une fois le t-shirt enlevé et jeté on ne sait où dans la pièce. Bill taquina ces jolis tétons qui le narguaient. Il lécha celui de droite pendant que de l'autre se fit pincer par ces long doigts. Harry se cambra de plaisir et voulut plus de contact encore.

\- Aahh… ahh. Bill s'il te plait.

\- Hum… oui, dit ce dernier en relevant la tête. Que veux-tu ?

\- Touche-moi supplia le jeune succube

Bill enleva une de ses mains du haut du torse du jeune homme et, pendant qu'il mordillait le creux de son cou, elle descendit peu à peu vers le bas en direction de la bosse proéminente. Une fois dessus il la caressa dans un long va et vient et Harry se mit à gémir encore plus fort

\- Oui, continue.

Quand il le sentir sur le point de venir, Bill arrêta son mouvement. Harry hurla de frustration.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Continue, ordonna le jeune succube.

\- Patience mon ange, patience, dit-il tout en ayant un sourire au coin de la bouche.

Tandis qu'Harry se tortillait pour qu'il puisse le caresser encore. Bill se releva et pris sa baguette pour leur jeter un sort de déshabillage à tous les deux. Une fois nus, il reposa sa baguette sur la table de chevet qui venait d'apparaître.

Bill pris les chevilles d'Harry et tira vers lui afin que le succube soit bien étendu dans le lit et non à moitié assis comme cela était le cas avant. Les bras tendus vers l'arrière, Harry ne pouvait plus se relever. Ses yeux étaient assombris par le désir, et on voyait le haut de son torse se soulevait rapidement. Bill paria que son cœur devait battre à toute allure, vu les gémissements que poussait le jeune brun face à ses caresses.

Si seulement il savait que ce n'était que le début d'une longue nuit, pas sur qu'il continuerait à désirer ainsi le rouquin. Une fois Harry mis en position, Bill fit venir une fiole à lui. Harry l'interrogea du regard, et celui se fit une joie de lui dire :

\- Tu n'es pas contre un petit massage, dit-il avec une moue.

Harry lui fit signe que non, bien au contraire celui-ci était ravi de pouvoir sentir les mains de son amant se balader sur tout son corps. L'homme déboucha la petite bouteille, cette dernière dégageait une odeur d'agrume. Il en versa dans sa main et se mit à masser chaque partie du corps du jeune homme. Il commença par ses pieds, et remonta lentement le long de ses jambes minces mais musclées. Il taquina derrière les genoux, là où il savait Harry sensible. Il fit attention, en remontant, de contourner son érection et vînt masser ses hanches se reprochant de plus en plus vers l'entre-jambe du succube, sans y accorder une seule caresse ce que le succube ne put supporter.

\- S'il te plait Bill. Touche-moi.

\- Je n'ai pas terminé le massage.

\- Je m'en fous mais touche moi, s'écria Harry

Bill ignora sa demande et continua à masser mais cette fois-ci le torse d'Harry, en insistant bien sur les tétons de son brun, qui se cambrait de plaisir sous son toucher. Il imprégna la peau du Griffondor d'huile. Peu à peu au fil du massage, Harry commença à ressentir une chaleur se propager en lui. Le désir inassouvi se fit plus grand encore. Il se cambra dans l'espoir que Bill le touche et lui permette la libération tant attendue.

\- Je t'en supplie Bill, fais-moi jouir, suppliait le succube, se tordant de douleur face à ce traitement certes plaisant mais frustrant pour une créature magique tel un succube.

\- Puisque que c'est demandé si gentiment, lui répondit ce dernier.

Bill descendit et se frotta contre le corps succulent du jeune succube. Ce dernier gémit et se frotta lui aussi contre l'autre afin de pouvoir jouir. L'homme taquina de son nez le gland de son jeune amant, et après quelques minutes à l'entendre à gémir, il le prit dans sa bouche et se mit à le sucer comme l'avait Harry avec Nott dans la salle de classe déserte du troisième étage, là où Bill les avait surpris. Harry cria de plaisir et le supplia de continuer, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la jouissance et quand il sentit celle-ci venir, Bill s'arrêta et le relâcha.

\- Quoi ?! Non Bill, continue, je vais jouir.

Harry souleva les hanches afin que son amant lui permettre de continuer. Il voulait jouir, maintenant.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas jouir toute de suite ? lui dit-il avec ironie

\- S'il te plait supplia le succube, je n'en peux plus.

D'un sourire sadique, Bill lui taquina d'un doigt son petit trou rose humide, et sous les supplications d'Harry, il l'enfonça en lui. Le rouquin faillit jouir en sentant les muscles se refermait sur son doigt et remercia en pensée la faculté qu'ont les succubes pour produire naturellement du lubrifiant. Harry gémit sous l'intrusion et se mit à bouger sur son doigt. Bill sourit face au comportement du jeune homme, il ajouta un deuxième puis très vite un troisième doigt dans l'antre de son amant. Il les faisait aller et venir avec force. Le Griffondor cru perdre la tête quand le rouquin toucha sa prostate. Pris dans un océan de plaisir, il ne vit pas son amant se toucher devant lui, ni la sueur coulait le long de son corps, formant de petites gouttes fortes alléchantes. Quand il fut sur le point de venir, l'homme retira ses doigts mais continua à se caresser. Harry hurla de frustration, et se démena contre les liens qui le retenait et l'empêchait de se faire jouir lui-même. En temps ordinaire, un succube est déjà une créature avec un fort appétit sexuel mais si en plus celui-ci est chauffé et laissé sur sa faim, c'est encore pire surtout quand on lui a fait un massage avec une huile qui augmente le plaisir. A cette pensée Bill eu un sourire sadique.

\- Bill je t'en supplie arrête de me torturer

L'homme ne lui répondit pas et continua à se caresser devant lui entre les jambes écartées d'Harry.

\- Bill tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

\- De quoi ? De me caresser ?

Et il continua devant son amant ses longues caresses, ce dernier se tortillait et se cambrait pour atteindre lui aussi le plaisir mais sans aucune aide, difficile de pouvoir se satisfaire. Bill se caressa jusqu'à jouir et recouvrit le corps de son amant de sa semence comme pour le marquer et montrer à la face de la Terre qu'Harry était à lui. Ce dernier cru devenir fou, il tira sur ses liens comme un forcené, se faisant du mal car ses poignets se mirent à saigner à force de frotter contre les liens qui le retenaient.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai dit que ta punition serait très longue, et mon petit succube, ce n'est que le début. Tu vas mourir de frustration, je vais te chauffer et t'empêcher de jouir.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, tu oublies que je suis un succube. Faire ça est pire que de subir le doloris.

\- Et toi, tu avais peut-être le droit de me tromper comme tu le faisais ? Lui répondit Bill avec colère. Tu es mon petit ami, tu me dois la fidélité et pas coucher à droite et à gauche.

\- J'ai compris la leçon alors maintenant arrête, pria le Griffondor plus aussi courageux

\- Oh non mon ange, c'est moi qui décide de quand ta punition est finie et crois moi j'ai prévu toute la nuit pour te punir comme il se doit, lui dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Harry pleura de frustration et comprit que son cauchemar ne faisait que commençait. Il pensa que finalement cela n'avait peut-être pas été une bonne idée de coucher avec ces mecs et encore moins de se faire prendre par son petit ami.

Bill était en colère après son beau succube. Il pouvait lui pardonner beaucoup de choses mais pas de le tromper volontairement et encore moins quand il était dans les parages. Il comprenait tout à fait qu'au moment de ses chaleurs, celui-ci devait à tout prix avoir un amant pour calmer sa soif sexuelle, il pouvait même accepter qu'il ait un amant régulier pour lui venir en aide si lui ne pouvait pas être là. Il pouvait le comprendre, l'accepter même si cela etait difficile pour lui mais l'accepter quand même et ainsi pardonner son infidélité. Mais coucher avec tous les mecs qui le draguaient, jamais. Il allait lui faire comprendre qu'on ne trompait pas un Weasley sans en payer le prix. Et tant pis si son amant souffraitmilles douleurs pour cela, il fallait à tout prix qu'il le comprenne. Il mentirait si cela ne l'excitait pas de savoir le succube soumis à son bon vouloir. Il était si sexy étendu sur le lit, dans ces draps noir qui contrastaient avec sa peau si blanche. Au moment de son héritage, ce ne fut pas que son ADN qui changea mais aussi certaines caractéristiques de son physique. En plus de la couleur de sa peau qui blanchit, sa vue s'améliora et ses cheveux poussèrent un peu pour frôler le haut de ses épaules. Ses hanches se firent plus minces. Le succube est un être sexuellement soumis, il a donc le plus souvent une apparence plus féminine, afin d'attirer le plus de prétendants possible pour le satisfaire au maximum. Et on pouvait dire qu'Harry n'échappait pas à la règle. Tout chez lui n'était que grâce et fragilité. C'était ce qui avait attiré en premier lieu Bill, cette fragilité, comme si Harry avait besoin que quelqu'un soit là pour le protéger et le chérir comme il se doit. Et Bill était tout à fait apte à donner tout cela et plus encore pour plaire à son beau succube. La seule chose qu'il lui avait demandé en échange c'était d'arrêter de voir les autres hommes et de former un couple malgré leur différence d'âge.

Tout à ses pensées, Bill continua d'exciter son succube. Une fois préparé, il entra en lui d'un coup de hanche et tapa directement dans sa prostate. Les yeux d'Harry se révulsèrent sous le plaisir et écarta plus grand ses cuisse pour mieux sentir son amant en lui. Il avait chaud, et sous les coups de reins de Bill, il se perdit dans les sensations de plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, jouir. Une fois encore, cette dernière lui fut interdite mais cela n'empêcha pas son amant de venir en lui et le remplir. Il sentait en lui la semence de son amant. Il voulait tellement jouir, il s'agita et se tordis dans tous les sens. Il devenait fou, fou de désir. Il souffrait comme jamais il n'avait souffert et même le doloris de Voldemort dans le cimetière n'était rien à côté. Bill fut obliger de se coucher sur lui pour éviter qu'il se fasse grand mal, il évita de justesse un coup de boule de son amant. Malgré la douleur évidente que ressentait le jeune Griffondor de ne pouvoir se libérer de cette tension sexuelle, Bill ne pensa même pas à arrêter ne serait-ce une seule seconde. Pas que cela lui plaisait de voir son petit brun pleurer et gémir de douleur face à tant de plaisir inassouvi, mais il fallait que cela cesse une bonne fois pour toute ses tromperies. Il était son amant, il était là maintenant, les autres pouvaient aller se faire voir, le succube était à lui et à personne d'autre.

Alors malgré que Harry pleurait et gémissait de frustration. Bill continua sa punition, il le caressait et au dernier moment le laissait sur sa faim. Malgré la dureté de la punition que certains auraient trouvée excessive, cela n'empêcha pas de lui faire l'amour, et chaque caresse sur sa peau reflétait l'amour que ressentait l'homme envers son succube. Si Bill connu à plusieurs reprises la jouissance, après tout il n'allait tout de même pas se frustrer intentionnellement, Harry lui ne connut que la frustration durant cette longue nuit.

* * *

Au petit matin, après une nuit remplis de jouissance pour l'un et de frustrations pour l'autre, le jeune succube était alangui dans le lit et on pouvait voir son corps tressauter de sanglots à faire déchirer un cœur. Les larmes dévalaient le long des joues du jeune brun et se perdaient dans les draps noirs. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir tant pleuré et on pouvait voir en eux la détresse la plus total ainsi que le remord du à son comportement. Il savait qu'il avait été en tord, que tromper son petit ami était une faute grave surtout qu'il l'avait fait en dehors de ses périodes de chaleur. Il le regrettait, sincèrement.

Bill quant à lui venait encore dans un long vient et vas entre les cuisses du succube. Il atteignit encore la jouissance sans qu'Harry ne puisse venir une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci au lieu d'hurler de frustration, sa seule réaction fut d'éclater en sanglots. Il gémit de tout son être et une fois le rouquin sortit de lui, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en boule. Devant cela Bill comprit, qu'Harry avait enfin retenu la leçon. Il admira le corps du Griffondor et remarqua les nombreuses marques de suçon qui lui avait fait durant cette longue nuit ainsi que les blessures que c'était fait le succube à force de se tortiller et de tirer sur les liens qui le gardait prisonnier. Il avança une main et caressa les longs cheveux noirs et doux de son amant. Ce dernier ne se calma pas devant ce geste pourtant plein de tendresse et d'amour.

\- Allez Harry calme-toi. C'est finit mon ange, lui chuchota-t-il tout en le consolant contre lui.

\- Sniff… sniff..

\- Chut mon ange, ta punition est terminée. Tu l'as assumée comme un grand.

Ce dernier ne se calmait pas, bien au contraire, ces sanglots se firent de plus en plus forts. Bill le détacha et s'assit pour le prendre sur ses genoux et l'entoura de ses bras. Il reposa la tête du brun sur son épaule et le cajola du mieux qu'il peut. Il déposa de temps en temps des petits baisers sur le haut de sa tête et il lui murmura des mots d'amour dans le creux de son oreille. Au fil des minutes qui s'écoulèrent, le brun se calma peu à peu et on n'entendit plus que des hoquets, seuls traces des sanglots qu'avait eus le jeune Harry. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, le rouquin lui parla

\- Ça va mieux mon ange, demanda Bill.

\- Snif.. oui sniff, hoqueta le succube.

\- C'est bien alors.

\- J'ai compris la leçon, je te promets que je ne recommencerais plus jamais.

\- J'espère bien car crois-moi que si cela devait de nouveau se reproduire, cette punition passerait pour une rigolade, menaça le rouquin avec une pointe de colère dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

\- Je te le jure j'ai compris, promit le brun.

Dans ses yeux, on ne pouvait y lire que de la sincérité face aux mots qu'il prononçait. Il le pensait vraiment, il ne voulait pas connaitre un tel châtiment encore une fois. Cela lui avait servi de leçon et Bill pouvait le lire dans les yeux verts de son amour.

\- Je sais mon ange. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'étais dans une colère noire quand je t'ai vu avec Nott.

\- Oui je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te tromper. Je suis désolé.

Harry leva la tête vers son amant et ce dernier la souleva et embrassa tendrement son amant avec une douceur infini. Le baiser pris très vite un tour plus passionné. Mais quand Bill bougea afin d'approfondir ce baiser, Harry gémit de douleur. Il releva bien vite la tête et s'inquiéta pour son amant.

\- J'ai mal partout dans le corps, surtout aux fesses, dit-il en rougissant

\- J'avais oublié que je ne t'avais pas épargné du tout, rigola Bill

\- Tu m'as défoncé le cul tu veux dire, en plus tu ne pas fais jouir une seule fois alors que toi tu t'es fait une joie sadique de le faire, lui reprocha son amant.

\- Je n'allais quand même pas m'interdire ce plaisir. Je te signale que c'est toi qui devais être puni, pas moi.

\- Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire toute la nuit. A cause de toi j'ai souffert comme pas possible, dit Harry avec colère.

\- J'aurais pu faire pire et tu le sais, alors ne te plains pas. Tu l'avais parfaitement mérité.

\- Je te déteste, lui cria-t-il, tout en essayant de se dégager de ses bras, mais cela ne fit que raviver ses douleurs. Aie, hurla le succube.

\- Arrête de gigoter, ordonna le rouquin.

Il étendit le jeune homme sur les draps et attrapa une petite bouteille sur la table de chevet

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est une potion antidouleur. Bois là, lui dit-il en lui tendant la potion.

Une fois bu, Harry ne put que constater de l'efficacité de la potion, il ne ressentait plus que quelques douleurs au niveau de ses fesses mais elles étaient largement supportables en comparaison à celles de cette nuit. Il souffla de bonheur. Mais même si la douleur s'était en parti évaporé, celle de son entre-jambe n'avait-elle pas disparu. Il bandait comme pas possible et son érection le faisait souffrir de ne pas avoir connu la jouissance. Il voulut se caresser pour qu'enfin la douleur cesse mais Bill lui attrapa la main avant que celle-ci se pose sur son érection.

\- Bill je t'en supplie, tu m'as promis que la punition était terminée, murmura Harry en pleurant.

Il pensait à l'horreur qu'il avait vécue cette nuit, et savait que si cela recommençait, il en mourrait.

\- Elle est terminée, mais c'est moi qui vais le faire. Maintenant couche toi et laisse-moi te donner le plaisir que je t'ai refusé toute la nuit mon ange.

Et délicatement, Bill coucha Harry sur le lit, ce dernier était méfiant et avait une peur terrible que cela ne fusse qu'un moyen de se venger encore. Mais le rouquin n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se venger mais plutôt de satisfaire son jeune amant. Il comprit très vite qu'il allait devoir faire rapidement et se passer de préliminaires car le succube ne le supporterait pas après tant de frustration. Il se caressa et positionna son gland devant l'entrée d'Harry et en un coup de rein fut au cœur de lui. Il se mit à faire de long vas et vient rapide et tapa dans la prostate d'Harry à chaque fois. Le succube hurla de plaisir au moment où celui-ci entra en lui et gémissait à chaque fois que sa prostate fut touchée. Très vite il fut submergé par le plaisir et jouit rapidement, aspergent son ventre et celui de Bill. Il s'évanouit face à autant de plaisir. D'ailleurs ce dernier vint aussitôt après lui et jouit dans le corps chaleureux d'Harry et s'écroula sur son torse sans sortir de lui. Quelques minutes après, Bill se releva et regarda le visage de son ange, ses yeux verts nageaient dans un plaisir dans fin. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres puis sur tout son visage. Peu à peu, Harry retrouvait ses esprits. Il leva sa main et caressa la joue du rouquin qu'il aimait.

\- Je t'aime murmura le jeune homme

Il vit les yeux de son amant briller de plaisir et d'amour

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange, répondit Bill

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, je sais que j'ai eu tort et je m'en veux de t'avoir trompé alors que je sors avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Je sais, je ne t'en veux plus, le rassura-t-il. Mais promets-moi, que jamais plus tu n'iras dans les bras d'un autre. Si jamais tu le refais, je tue le mec et je t'enferme en haut d'une tour attaché à un lit.

\- Je devrais le faire alors, susurra le succube tout en se mordillant les lèvres.

\- Je ne rigole pas Harry, menaça le rouquin.

\- Je sais et crois moi je te le promets.

\- Bien et si maintenant, on oubliait cette histoire et on refaisait l'amour. J'ai encore envie de toi, lui chuchota Bill au creux de son oreille.

A ces mots, Harry remarqua en effet qu'il avait encore envie de lui, car il le sentit durcir en lui. Il bougea les hanches et lui dit

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors chéri ? Contrairement à toi je n'ai jouis qu'une seule fois et crois moi je ne suis pas prêt d'être satisfait avant un long moment

\- A tes ordres mon ange.

Et Bill refit tendrement l'amour à son magnifique succube. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait devoir donner de sa personne pour satisfaire son amant après la nuit de frustration qu'il lui avait fait subir mais ce n'était guère une corvée. Il voulait montrer à son petit ami combien il l'aimait, et quelle autre façon plus belle il y avait pour un succube que de le faire mourir de plaisir.

 **FIN**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez cette histoire.

Je sais qu'il y en a parmi vous qui se disent que Bill est sans doute trop sévère avec Harry. Mais après tout comme je l'ai si bien dis, Harry trompe volontairement son petit ami, à la place de Bill, j'aurais fait bien pire que ce qu'il lui a fait. Je voulais d'ailleurs que cette histoire se termine tragiquement pour Harry mais je me suis retenu, surtout que c'est ma première histoire, je voulais donc pas donné une mauvaise image de moi. J'espère que cela ne vous aura pas trop dérangé.

Posté le 28/05/2016


End file.
